It's Not For the Best
by RainInTheSun
Summary: Everyone knew about Rose and Dimitri's relationship BEFORE they went in the cave. Rose was the one that gets attacked, but what can Dimitri do? R/L/A/DPOV. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

It's Not For the Best

Chapter One

Dimitri's Point of View

"Roza?" I whispered softly, just to be sure I wasn't dreaming. No, I was really here, in this cabin with _**HER.**_

"Hmmm….?" She mumbled in her sleep. God, she was beautiful. No, beautiful isn't a strong enough word. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. That was closer, but I'd still think about what I could say to describe her.

"Rose," I repeated just a little bit firmer than before, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Dimitri," she sighed and smiled up at me.

"Not that I'm not up for staying here …" I hugged her tighter here to show just how much I didn't object, "But we should go. People might come looking for us."

She frowned at the thought and quickly jumped out of bed. She hurriedly began to get dressed and was done before I could even move.

"You should get dressed. Now," she added when I just stared. "Lissa's worried. She's already looking for me. Us," She said when she saw my puzzled expression. She sighed and with a small smile on her lips said, "Hey, Comrade I know exactly what your thinking, but _you_ are the one who said we needed to go." Oh, how nice of her to tease me. Not.

"What am I going to do with you, Rose?" I asked, shaking my head in mock exasperation. She laughed at that.

"I can think of a few things, but since Lissa is running around, yelling at Christian, I think we should be on our way," she said but she was smiling at me in a way that should be illegal. I returned her smile briefly before jumping up and getting dressed as fast as she had done.

Our short time in the cabin had been perfect. I don't think anything could _**EVER **_make me regret it. I just couldn't help but think about that as we walked across campus. While we were still in the cover of the trees, I pulled Rose into a kiss, just a quick one but it held a whole HELL of a lot.

"I love you, my Roza," I told her, without any hesitation what so ever.

"I love you too, Dimitri," She breathed just barely loud enough for me to hear her. She smiled at me again and I felt my heart skip a beat, and then pick up in double time. She always had this affect on me. My Roza.

Rose's Point of View

We parted ways then after another quick kiss. As I walked away I could've sworn I heard him mutter something in Russian, but I had no clue what it could have been. God he drives me crazy. I never can think straight when we're alone. That thought brought with it the memories of last night in the cabin. He had been so gentle with me. I think that it was the most perfect night that I've ever spent. Dimitri… god he was just so perfect in every way.

Suddenly, I felt Lissa's worry for me drop and slowly fade into anger._ Why was she mad at me?_

"Rose!" I heard Lissa's voice coming from the right and turned to see her march up to me. As soon as she was within reaching distance she grabbed my arms and started yelling at me, "Where have you been?! God, I've been looking for you since last night! I was this close," Here she let go of me and held up a hand with her thumb and forefinger about an inch apart; "To calling the Guardian's to help me find you! Does Dimitri know you were gone all night?"

I looked down at that thinking,_ "Well yeah he knows he was there the whole time!"_ But I didn't say anything. She continued to yell and it all got too incoherent to where I had no idea what she was saying, but I let her finish her rant.

"Liss-"I started but she cut me off.

"Don't 'Liss' me I had NO idea where you were! Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Lissa! Yes, I know how worried you were, but I was asleep and didn't know. Plus do you have any idea how much you just sounded like you were my mom?" I only added the last part because I thought it might calm her to hear me joke around. She huffed and gave me a mean look, which I thought looked kind of funny on her angelic face. Okay, god I was starting to get silly._ Her angelic face!? I mean REALLY!_

"Are you going to answer me the easy way or the hard way?" She asked and I knew she meant she was thinking of using compulsion on me, which normally she would never do.

"I'll answer you, but not here. Meet me in my room in an hour and I'll explain _**EVERYTHING**_." She looked about to protest but stopped herself and nodded instead, before walking off toward her dorm. She was still a little mad, but I could still feel her relief in knowing that I was okay and would tell her everything in a little while.

Before I did any talking I was going to find something to eat, then I had to go find Dimitri and tell him that Lissa needed to know and that I was going to tell her.

I was on my to the cafeteria when suddenly I was grabbed and pulled into the shadow of one the buildings.

"Where have you been hiding, Little Dhampir?" Adrian asked, pulling me closer to him. Closer than I like since he smelled like his nasty cigarettes.

"Who was hiding?" I asked rhetorically.

"Oh, really? So your saying you _wanted_ to be caught in a compromising position with Belik-"

I cut him off by smacking him rather forcefully in the gut before he could finish.

"No," I hissed. He was making mad, and I was trying so hard not to let him, but he was _really_ annoying. I took a deep calming breath before continuing, "How the **hell** do _you_ know about that?"

He smiled, tapping his temple, and said, "Can't hide from me in your dreams. By now I should be able to tell if you're a bit preoccupied. You didn't even notice that I was there, but just so you know I left quickly because I don't really enjoy watching someone while they're thinking about someone I don't like . Especially you."

_Okay!? I'm lost here! He was in my dream last night?_

"Adrian, you're a creep. Not only do you stalk me through my dreams, but you also like to pick through the secrets you happen to have stumbled upon while in said dreams and use them against me. All while you flirt with me outrageously and never shut up!"

He just smirked at that and said, "Oh Rose. I only watch you because I'm concerned. Of coarse now even more so, I mean your cradle robbing mentor should know better than to take advantage of a young girl."

"Oh, like your any better? You would give anything just to see me without my clothes on. You have no right to say anything about Dim-"

This time he cut me off by placing his lips to mine. He tasted like he smelled, slightly of cigarette and just a hint of some expensive cologne. I pulled back quickly, but not before I heard some one clear their throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rose's Point of View

"Sorry to interrupt," Christian said sarcastically. Then continued before I could say a word with, "Is this where you've been? Lissa has been going insane, worrying about you."

"No, she was with _Guardian Belikov _until just a little while ago," Adrian answered while I glared at him. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ I thought. He even has the nerve to sound angry.

Christian's brow furrowed in confusion, and then he gave me a shocked look. "God, Rose I know you have guy issues, but Belikov? What did you do, seduce him?"

"No, I highly doubt he needed any help on her part," Adrian replied once again as if I wasn't there. He was really starting to piss me off.

"Whoa. I can't believe it, Rose. You and Belikov. I didn't think he'd be your type. I mean isn't he a stickler for the rules?"

"Obviously not. Seeing as they were _**TOGETHER,"**_ He drew the word out to make his point clear, "Last night." Adrian rolled his eyes as he said this. _Why is he being such a dick? You know what, I don't care. Screw it._ I thought before I punched him in the arm. Hard. He gave me an angry glance, but other wise ignored it. Meanwhile Christian had his mouth hanging open and was looking at me with obvious astonishment. He recovered his composure enough to close his mouth before I could tell him to shut it, before the flies started to fly in.

"Holy Shit! You mean _together_, together?" He practically screamed. Adrian nodded, his signature smirk, _which at that moment irritated the __**hell**__ out of me,_ back in place.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!" I yelled at them. "You," I turned my angry glare on Adrian, "Should keep your nose out of my business, and not talk about me _or_ Dimitri." Then I turned to Christian, switching my glare for a pleading look and said, "Please don't tell Lissa. I'm going to tell her in a little bit, but please wait." I was practically begging him. _I, Rosemarie Hathaway am begging. Not just anyone but, __**Christian Ozera**__,_ I thought astonished at myself. Surprisingly, he nodded at me, but then he looked like he was about to ask a question. I kept him silent by shaking my head and saying, "I'll explain everything in half an hour, but wait until then to say a word. Meet us in my room," I told them before turning quickly and almost running away from them, in the direction of the cafeteria. I still had to find Dimitri, but that didn't mean I wasn't going to get my daily doughnut for breakfast. _Girl does have to eat_ _something_. Ithought smiling to myself slightly.

Adrian's Point of View

I stood there and watched her run away. She was furious with me because of the kiss, and for talking about Belikov. _What should I do, let him take her?_ I couldn't help myself, I hated that man. He was the luckiest guy in the world and didn't even know it. He had Rose, the _only_ girl I ever _really_ wanted, at least. Belikov had her wrapped around his goddamn little finger. I turned and looked at Christian, who was still lingering around much to my annoyance. "What are you still doing here, Ozera?" I asked him, letting my feelings seep through my words.

He gave me a funny look before he replied, "I'm leaving, but you know that being as much of an ass as possible isn't how to get Rose's attention." After he told me this he too, turned and left, disappearing quickly into the shadows. He did have a point, but the trouble is I have no idea how to get her to see how I really feel about her.

"Damn it!" I said aloud. She is driving me insane._ Even more insane then I already am. _I thought grimly_. God help me_, _if you're real you'll help me with this girl. _I loved her, _really_ loved her, not just her body_. Her_. I knew they, Rose and Belikov, were going to tell us about their feelings for each other, today. Yes, I'll admit, they do have real feelings for each other. Her aura told me that much, as did his when they were together. When she was alone it was dark with a few yellows, some light pinks, but with _him _it was_ red. _Dark red, and so was his._ The color of love._ I thought. _You can't just sit here and let her get away!_ I yelled at myself.

I have to tell her how I feel. I just need a plan, and I need one quick. She is going to graduate in about four months. My little, Rose might run away with that cradle robber,_ Dimitri_. I seared his name even to myself. She might just run away, and be gone from me forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: okay guys I know it took a really long time to get this chapter up but I was really busy with school, so here it is chapter 3! Oh, the first part is in Lissa's POV and she may be a little out of character (sorry 'bout that) but I think Lissa isn't as sweet as everyone thinks…but enough of my babblings, enjoy chapter three! **

**DISCLAIMER: you guys should know by now, but if you don't here it is….I don't own ANY of these amazing characters, they are property of Richelle Mead!**

**Oh, btw, PLEASE R&R!!!!!(=**

Chapter 3

Lissa's Point of view

It's been forty-five minuets since Rose left me to do god knows what. Yes, I was counting down the minuets, but I was getting impatient_. She had better have a good explanation for what she's been up to, or I swear I'll…I'll. Well I'll do __**something**__ that'll make her at least semi-unhappy. What the heck could she have been doing all that time? What has she been up to lately when she's all quiet and spaced out? _She has a lot of explaining to do that is for sure. The one thing keeping me from hunting her down now was that she _promised_ that she'd explain everything to me today. That was what I wanted most and if I don't at least cooperate with her on that she'll be reluctant to tell me anything, let alone everything.

It's been forty seven minuets…I have to do something, so I'm going to go ahead and walk over to the dhampir dorms and wait for Rose there. I went down the stairs and was about the open the outside door, when it swung open and Christian was standing there, looking down at me.

"Hey," He said, and he gave me a small smile.

"Hey, yourself," I said beaming back at him. I was about to tell him that I had found Rose, but when I opened my mouth so did he. He stopped himself, and nodded at me, to continue. I took a deep breathe before saying, "Okay, Christian. I found Rose about forty minuets ago, and now I'm going to her room to talk to her."

"I know. I'm coming with you. I was actually on my way to get you." My face must have been a question mark because he continued saying, "I found her, too. She told me to meet you guys in her room in about thirty minuets, and that was about twenty minuets ago, so I was on my to meet you."

_ Why would she tell him to come? This is just weird. It's not like they like each other. Heck, I think she might even hate him, sometimes._ Is what I was thinking, what I said aloud was, "Well, how gentlemanly of you. Let's go," I responded, smiling. He opened the door for me and then took my hand as we walked in silence to the dhampir dorms. When we reached Rose's floor, I dropped his hand and dug in my pocket for her key. She had given one to me when we first got back to the academy last fall. I unlocked her door and went in, with Christian following behind me. I walked over to her bed and sat down examining her room, which was a mess like always; typical Rose. I was so hyper; I was practically bouncing up and down. Christian was standing by the door watching me, expression calculating.  
"So, what do we do now?" Christian asked smiling slyly. I didn't answer, too busy being restless. I jumped up from my spot on the bed and began pacing. Left, to the end of the bed, past the window, right, back to the top of her bed and to the bathroom. I continued my circuit, until a knock sounded on the door. Christian, who was watching me looking a bit worried for my sanity, turned and opened it before I could get there.

"Ozera? What the hell are you doing in _there_?" I heard through the door, though it was slightly muffled. _Hmm. Adrian. It has to be him. Wonder what he wants? Or who? _And suddenly I had an idea, of what Rose might have been up to. _What is she was with a guy? That would explain her absence last night… and Adrian's presence here…_I lost my train of thought when I heard Adrian enter the room, closing the door with unnecessary force. To me, Adrian looked annoyed as if he had been hoping to catch Rose alone.

"Oh Lissa, I see you made here on time, for the big announcement," He told me. I stopped my pacing and looked at him, _really_ looked at him. He was swaying slightly on his feet and his eyes were a bit glassy looking. I checked his aura and that confirmed what I thought, he was drunk. _Wait HE already knows what she's going to say?!_ I quickly walked over to him and shoved him down on her bed.

"What are _you_ doing here, Adrian? It's not like Rose wants you to know her big secret."

"True, she doesn't want me to know. Too bad I found out all on my own," he replied looking smug. _How could HE, someone that has known Rose for no more than two months have guessed what is up with her, when her best friend couldn't? Maybe if I'd been paying her more attention…No, that isn't what the problem is here. She has just been hiding stuff from me, and Adrian must have caught her in a position in which she had to explain herself to him… Yeah, that has to be what happened. _"How did you know to be here now anyway?" Yes, I wasn't acting like myself, but this isn't a situation in which I can remain calm. I need to know what is up with my best friend.

"She told me to come here," His tone implied the _of coarse. _This is just getting weirder and weirder. _If she didn't want him to know, why tell him? Plus Adrian claims to already know what this is about, if he knows already then why would she tell him to come??_

I was about to voice my thoughts when the door banged open, loudly. I turned away from Adrian, who was still on the bed to look at the door. Rose stood there looking slightly flustered, as if she didn't know we were going to be in here. She composed herself, and smiled brightly at us.

"Hello! You guys are a little early," she said as she strode into her room, and walked over to her bed, where she gave Adrian a disgusted look. _I guess it's not him, after all. Too bad they would be a cute couple._ I thought before mentally smacking myself. _Concentrate you idiot! You're supposed to be angry!_

"Maybe. By like three minuets, but the sooner the better," I told her. She frowned at that, and bit her lip like she didn't want to tell me. "You promised to tell me, Rose," I reminded her.

"It's not that. I'm waiting for someone else to get here," she told me, trying to reassure.

"Well, _they're_ late we should start without_ them_," Said Adrian irritably, he really looked like he didn't want to be here.

Rose nodded and said, "I guess your right. _He_ is late, but he'll be here." She went and sat down on the chair by her desk. _He? She did just say he, right? Well, if it's not Adrian who the heck could it be?_

"Alright, Rose. Tell us your story," I said. She nodded again and took a deep breathe.

"Where do you want me to start?" She asked. _Good she's going to cooperate._

"Well, where were you last night?" I asked her simply.

"I was w-," she was cut off by a knock at the door. I must have looked aggravated because she quickly jumped up from her seat, and hurried to the door. "Oh, thank god. You're just in time," Rose said as she answered the door, looking relieved. I heard a soft laugh from the other side of the door, but from my place on the bed I couldn't see who it was. Rose stepped aside to let who ever was out there inside, and Guardian Belikov entered the room.

_ What the hell is he doing here?! And why in the world is Rose so glad he's here?_ I looked at Adrian, who now had a seriously angry look on his face, and then at Christian, who didn't look shocked in the least, and wondered, _am I the only one here who doesn't know what is going on? _I looked back at Rose, who had resumed her seat on the chair, then to Dimitri, who looked very uncomfortable, and asked her, "Well, who were you with?" aloud while I sent, "_and why is he here?" _Through the bond.

"I was with…um, well I was with, Dimitri last night, Liss. And I was with him because I'm in love him. We're in love," She answered, saying the last part almost casually, while my mouth dropped open with shock.

Rose's Point of View

_Shock, confusion, worry, anger, disbelief, and hurt, _were just some of the crazy emotions coming through the bond. I was overwhelmed.We all sat in silence until she recovered enough to start yelling at me.

"Wait. What? Why? Why didn't you tell me? Why does Adrian already know? Why-," I cut her off there knowing that she could go on for a while.

"Calm down Liss, please. No, need to get all worked up. One question at a time please," I said trying the calm her, sending soothing feelings through the bond.

"Well, I can answer at least one of those troubling questions," Adrian said, sounding as angry as he looked. Lissa turned to him with a questioning look on her face. _At least she stopped yelling._ I thought before Adrian continued, "Why do I already know about this little situation? Well, I've known pretty much since I met them. Look at their auras, now that they're together, cousin. Tell me, what do _you_ see?"

"What are you talking about, Adrian? I was just looking at Rose. Her aura is no different then it usually is," She said turning back to look at me again. I looked up at her in time to see her eyes widen, and hear Adrian give a humorless laugh.

"It's red, right? Honestly, Lissa I would have thought you would have noticed by now," Adrian said. _Why is he being such an ass today? What the hell is his problem?_ I was about to ask him this aloud, when Lissa interrupted my thoughts.

"Rose. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked her voice and expression so full of hurt that I got up from my seat on the chair and went to sit on the bed in front of her.

"Liss, I'm sorry that I didn't. I'm so, so sorry. I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Do you not trust me? Is that why? I trust you with everything. Ever my life, and you don't even trust me enough to tell me that you're in love?"

"No, no, no. Liss, it's not a trust thing, okay? It's an 'I can't let anyone know, because someone might over hear me telling you' kind of thing, okay?" God I sounded retarded. Like one of those people that can't stop turning everything they say into a question. I took a breath and leaned over to hug her, and she let me. She hugged me back, silently letting her hurt out in the form of tears. I stayed there with her like that for a few minuets while everyone else was quiet. She began to calm down, and pulled back to look at me.

"I'm sorry, Rose. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. I should have been paying more attention to you lately, too. I might have actually saw this coming if I had been acting like a good friend recently," she told me, hiccupping a bit.

"I'm sorry, too Liss. I should have found some way to let you know before this. I just. I don't know. I didn't really _want_ to talk about it, until now," I said, sincerely.

"Well, that was beautiful, ladies. But are we done crying here?" asked Christian, kind of ending the moment. I looked over at him, seated on the floor near the bed, and nodded, laughing slightly. It was just like him to ruin my little moment of sisterly love with Lissa. I got up and went back to my chair, next to Dimitri, who still hadn't said anything.

"Well, tell me. How did this," She started while point at Dimitri and me, "all start?" she asked. I looked over at Dimitri, who nodded his assurance, and started to tell Lissa and the others our story.

"It all started back in the fall. When we first started our extra training…" I began thinking of how much better I felt now that Lissa knew. I would tell her anything now.

**AN: So that was chapter three. I wasn't too sure on how this one would go so please tell me what you think. Also some idea's about how to lead up to the part where the Strigoi attack would be appreciated. Thank you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: OMG! I'm so sorry on the wait! I got in trouble for running up our phone bill…we have dial-up and I get online way too much…oops:/ Okay chapter four! Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! You guys are my inspiration! Usual disclaimer applies. **

Chapter 4

Rose's Point of View

"Oh, so that would explain your sudden hatred of Tasha…" Lissa commented suddenly. We were sitting in my room, after everyone left. Just the two of us, talking, and her asking me more questions.

"Yeah, I guess it does explain some things," I replied.

"No, kidding. You know I can't believe that I didn't notice before. It's so obvious to me now. The way you guys look at each other, the things you would say about him. I guess I'm not a very good best friend," she said sighing sadly.

"No! Lissa, you are the best, best friend anyone could ask for. I mean, Hello! You brought me back from the dead! That's amazing. You would have to be a pretty good friend to do something like that," I told her. She laughed a little at that comment.

"Well, the important thing is: now I know. Now you can tell me everything, right? No, secrets between us?" she asked me, a little uncertainly.

"Of course! No more secrets. Ever." I told her firmly. She smiled at me happily, and looked over at the clock.

"Oh, Rose. We talked through dinner, and now it's almost curfew," she informed me. I looked over at the clock, and sure enough it's three minuets till curfew. Wow, it didn't feel like we had been here all day, but I guess we had. I stood from my spot on the bed and stretched, noting that I was a little stiff from sitting there for so long.

"Hmm. God, I'm tired Liss." I groaned as I walked over to my desk and took a drink from the bottle of water I found there.

"Yeah. Me too. I'm gonna go back to my room, Rose. I'll see ya tomorrow. G'night," she said a she walked out the door. I really was tired, so I went over to my dresser, pulled on a big gray t-shirt and some pink and gray striped pajama shorts, and then hopped into bed. As I lay there in the darkened room, I thought about all that had happened today and well, last night.

_I finally told Lissa the truth. _Wow, who knew I'd feel so much better after my little secret was out. _Well mostly out, there is still my mom and then Kirova_… _oh well, today Lissa and tomorrow, hmm. Kirova, because I think I'd rather see her and Alberta's reactions than I would my mom's. Yeah, that's what we'll do…_were my last thoughts before I drifted into the blissful nothingness of a dreamless sleep. At least until Adrian showed up.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian called as he walked up the steps of the ski lodge. I was sitting on the railing of the porch, and the sun was shining brightly. I looked down and saw that I was wearing a nice pair of dark jeans and a red top that didn't quite reach my belly button, which was showing off my _Nazzar _that hung there.Oh, well I guess he decided that I could wear real clothes today, well sort of.

"I think you're running low on imagination, Adrian," I teased. "Why did you pick here?"

"This place has sentimental value to me, us. It's where we met. Don't you remember, Little Dhampir?" He said the last part while placing his hand over his chest and feigning hurt. I had to laugh at that, he's just so goofy sometimes.

"You're a goof, Adrian," I said hopping down from my seat, and walking over to him.

"Yes, but I'm your goof," He said smiling at me. Then, all of a sudden he had put on a serious face and said, "Rose, there are some things I'd like to talk to you about."

"Okay, what?" I asked, deadpan.

"Um, well…I don't really know how to tell you this," He began. "But, Rose, I love you. I love you so much that it hurts me. So much that now that everyone is all excited about you and Belikov, just looking at him makes me want to kill him."

"Wow, Adrian, I-,"He cut me off.

"I know, I know. I'm crazy, right? I know that you love him, but I can't just give up on the girl that I'm in love with, now can I? I had to let you know how I really feel, Rose. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least put up a fight to get you."

I was stunned, speechless. I mean, sure I knew Adrian had a crush on me, but love? No, he just didn't seem the type of person to say that and well, mean it. He is known as a player, well really he is one, and he is also kind of hard to believe, but he does have his moments, rare but he does have them, in which I believed him utterly. This moment was definitely one of those moments. His expression as he said 'I love you' told me everything. He really did love me. His face now was expressionless, almost as good as a guardian mask, but I could see it in all in his eyes. I was just standing there, still not saying anything with what I'm sure was a shocked/ surprised expression on my face. I hadn't even noticed before, but the way he watches me when we're together is similar to how Dimitri watches me. Damn! How could have missed that? "_You were too absorbed with the fact that you are completely and helplessly in love with Dimitri, that's why," _Is what my mind was saying as the answer to my question.

"A-A-Adrian," I stuttered out. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just wanted to tell you before you do anything stupid," He told me.

"What do you mean stupid?" I asked him, confused.

"I mean like running away with him or something crazy like that!" He said rather loudly.

"Running away? Where the heck did you get that idea?" I asked, annoyed. Where did he get off saying that I couldn't run away with Dimitri with I wanted to? Not that I would ever leave Lissa, to go away, but if I wanted to he would have NO say in whether or not I did.

"I don't know," he answered, suddenly quiet. "I guess I thought that if everyone didn't like that you two were together, that you would go away with him to somewhere that it wouldn't matter." He said the last part so quietly that I had to strain to hear him.

"Adrian, I would never leave Lissa, even if she didn't approve about Dimitri and me. I still wouldn't leave. In fact there is only one way I can think of, that would make me leave her: my death." I told him firmly.

"Gosh, Rose you sure know how to make a guy feel better. I mean, here I am pouring my heart out to you, and all you do is talk about your best friend and your guardian duties. Thanks Rose. You're a huge help," He said sarcastically, if not angrily.

"Okay, Adrian. I'm trying to reassure you here, but I just don't know how! Okay?! I've never been in a situation in which I had to pick between two guys and I quite frankly don't like it. I love Dimitri, and I would do anything for him! Yes, I love you, Adrian, but as a friend. I'm not in love with you." I was almost shouting at the end of my little rant. I know! I'm bad, but he was pissing me off.

Adrian, who had been facing away from me toward the mountains, turned back to me, with sadness written on his face. "I'm sorry," He whispered, closing his eyes, looking utterly defeated.

"S'okay. I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have yelled at you," I told him. "Adrian, I think it would be best if you sent me back now. We should talk about this later…."I let my voice trail off.

He nodded; still keeping his eyes closed and sighed. We stood there for a few more minuets, before he finally opened his eyes and looked at me. He still looked distressed, but he smiled and said, "Good night, Little Dhampir. We'll talk later, but rest assured; we will be talking soon."

"Good night, Adrian," I said, smiling slightly, and with a final look at his dark green eyes, my world faded once again to absolute darkness.

**AN: Okay I know that it was shorter than my last one, but my computer {Templeton, yes I name ALL of my ****important ****electronical devices… cell phone, camera, ipod, computer, ECT …lol} is having some serious issues. Like saving my documents :( So at one point I had already had this typed but it got deleted…so that is why it took so long. I had to retype and then actually type the WHOLE thing in one sitting, just so that I could post this… So that is my excuse and please don't hate me!? Anyway, I should be able to post more often when I get my new computer next month for my birthday :) YAY! So please review and tell me what you think! **

**PS. I WILL get the next one up sooner and it WILL have some action to it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh I'm sorry it took so long! I don't really have an excuse, but I hope you guys can forgive me…school is really hard right now, with finals and all, but as soon as I'm out I'll be able to UD regularly… **

**Oh, yes. I, Miss Maty Doran, do NOT own Vampire Academy! I might wish it, but unfortunately I can't. Richelle Mead got there first :( Welp too bad for me… Anyway, on with the story!**

**Chapter 5**

**Rose's Point of View**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. Groaning and rolling over, I saw that it was 5:30pm. I hit the off button and got out of bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a black sports bra and black short shorts that have a white stripe going down the side of both legs. I checked the clock: 5:55. Wow I was actually going to be on time today! I grabbed my gym bag and slung it over my shoulder as I left my room. After I got out of the dorm, I ran the rest of the way to the gym. I shoved open the doors at exactly 5:59, and saw that I was alone in the gym. Where was Dimitri? He is _always_ here on time. Weird. I threw my bag on the bench near the door and started my stretches. I was almost half-way done when the door swung open, and Dimitri came in.

"Your late, Comrade. What is your excuse?" I asked him trying to imitate his mentor voice.

"I'm late because I over slept and I _had_ to take a shower so that I don't smell bad for our practice, Rose. I'm sorry," He replied, mocking me. I laughed and he smirked at me.

"No really. Why are you late, Dimitri?" I asked.

"I was talking to Alberta." He began and then continued when I raised my eye brows at him, "Because, I think we should tell her and Kirova, Rose. That way we can just get it over with. Plus they might find out some other way and then we would have a lot more explaining to do."

I smiled at him. He was always on the same page as me. Wasn't I just last night thinking about the same thing? I nodded and said, "Yes, I think we should tell them. When are we going to talk to them?"

"Actually I was coming to tell you that we have a meeting with the headmistress in about five minuets."

"Wow, Comrade. I think it's a new record for me to have to go see, Kirova this early," I said teasingly, as we walked out the door on our way the administration building.

He didn't reply aloud, but shook his head and rolled his eyes. As we neared the office, I began to think about the talk we were about to have. _What if they're mad and fire Dimitri? What if I get expelled? I won't be able to be Lissa's guardian. What will she do, if I can't be with her? _I could drive myself insane with all the 'what if's' but instead I blocked all such thoughts from my mind as we walked up to her office door, and Dimitri knocked.

"Come in," I heard Kirova call from the other side. I opened the door and walked in, taking my usual seat in front of her desk. "Guardian Belikov, Miss Hathaway," she said nodding at us. Now that we were in here I was getting even more anxious, my heart rate picked up and my hands were starting to sweat._ What is hell? Rose Hathaway doesn't get nervous about __**anything!**__ Chill out, Rosie…Did I just call myself, Rosie? Oh my god! I need help…_ My thoughts were cut off as I heard the door open and close again, and I turned to see Alberta walk in and stand by the wall.

Kirova cleared her throat to draw my attention back to her. Then she asked, "What seems to be the problem, Miss Hathaway?"

"There isn't a problem, Headmistress Kirova," I began, trying not to sound sarcastic as I said 'headmistress', "Actually, I, we have to tell you some news." I looked at Dimitri for how to continue and he nodded, stepping forward.

"Yes, _we_ do," He began emphasizing the 'we' part. He continued saying, "Headmistress, I'd like you and Alberta to be some of the first to know about this. So here it is: Rose and I are in love," He stated firmly, his eyes on mine as he finished speaking.

There was a stunned silence before anyone said anything. Then Kirova found her voice and started yelling at both of us.

"What? You're her mentor! You can't fall in love with your student! And Rose, what are you thinking? He's your teacher! How long has this been going on?" She screeched.

"Calm down, Kirova," I said almost having to yell, with my usual attitude coming out. "We'll answer your questions one at a time."

"Yes, you will. How long has this been going on?" She asked after she had calmed down.

"Since a little while after we met. We tried to fight our feelings in the beginning, but found that fighting it just made them stronger," Dimitri answered smoothly.

"How far has it gone?" She asked. When neither one of us answered she asked, "Have you two had sexual relations?" I looked at Dimitri, helplessly wondering if we were going to tell the truth. He gave a slight nod and I decided to answer.

"Yes," was my simple statement.

"Did Guardian Belikov force you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Were you forced, Guardian Belikov?"

"No, I wasn't." he answered firmly.

"You know I could revoke your title, Belikov. Miss Hathaway, you are facing expulsion for this." Kirova said, looking us over.

"Headmistress, if I may speak?" Alberta said speaking for the first time; I had almost forgotten she was even here.

Kirova nodded at her to continue.

"Normally, I would be completely against this type of relationship, but due to the special circumstances I'm not. In fact I think this is good for them. Look how much better Rose acts, now. And Dimitri, he has opened up a lot since Rose has become his student. She has more self control and he isn't so anti-social. They bring out the good in each other, and while I can't condone their acts. I still believe that they are good for each other" Alberta said, surprising me by smiling at us after she finished her mini-speech.

Kirova simply nodded._ What is she thinking? She has been quiet way too long._ I thought just as she began to speak again.

"I will not expel you, Hathaway, and Belikov you are still going to be a guardian, but please don't tell anyone else until graduation. You have got to keep your relationship quiet." She said, stunning me. Then she asked, "Oh, have you thought about what you're going to do about your charge?"

"Yes, I have. I'm going to resign as the princess' guardian, and try to get assigned somewhere at court," Dimitri answered, stunning me even more. I didn't know that he'd thought about that, but I guess it does make sense. Lissa was one of the reasons that we couldn't be together and this was a good solution.

"Oh and one more thing," She began. We both looked at her with question mark faces and she continued, "If you haven't told her, yet. You have to tell Janine."

My eyes widened as I looked at Dimitri, just in time to see him nod. _My mother? We had to tell her now? Yeah I was gonna tell her eventually, but now?_ My thoughts were interrupted by Kirova saying, "Very well. You are dismissed."

I got up and followed Dimitri out of the room. We were silent as we walked through the quad, and back to the gym. As soon as we entered the gym, I broke the silence.

"Well that went better then expected," I said.

"Yes, it did, but Rose she was right you know," He replied. I raised my eyebrows at him and he answered with, "We do have to tell your mother. I think we should call her since she's not here."

I took a deep breath and nodded. They were right we should tell her as soon as possible, the sooner the better. He pulled out his phone; I took it and dialed her number. It rang three times before I heard a click and she answered.

"Hathaway," She answered.

"Mom? I need to talk to you. Are you busy?" I asked.

"Rose? Um. No, I'm not busy. What's wrong?" She asked distractedly.

"Well, nothing is wrong. It's just that I have to tell you something," I began. She stayed silent, waiting for me to continue. "Mom, I'm in love with Dimitri Belikov and there is nothing that you can say that will make me love him any less," I blurted out.

"You're in love? With a guardian? Your mentor? Your OLDER Mentor?" She shrieked through the phone. I had to hold it away from my ear to keep from losing my hearing. Dimitri took the phone from me and tried to talk to her.

"This is Guardian Belikov. Yes, Rose is in love with me, and I love her.

"HOW CAN YOU BE IN LOVE WITH MY DAUGHTER? YOU'RE HER TEACHER! YOU'RE WAY TOO OLD FOR HER!" There is no other way to describe what she was doing besides: Screaming. I took the phone from Dimitri and said, "I'll call you later, mom. When you've calmed down, we'll talk." Before she could reply I hit the 'end call' button, and handed Dimitri his phone.

"_That_ went about as well as expected," I remarked and he laughed.

"I guess so," He said smiling.

"Bet you're glad that she's half way across the world. If she were here, I think that you'd be on the ground and bleeding, with possible broken bones," I half-joked. Knowing my mother, she would have probably decked him.

"I think you may be right," He said looking slightly scared. I laughed at his expression and kissed his lips, lightly. Like most of our kisses this one started off slow, but was quickly building and becoming passionate. He pushed me up against the wall of the gym, and wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms circled his neck, even as my legs wrapped around his waist. I pulled back to get a breath and he continued to kiss me going from my jaw, to my neck, to my collarbone and back. I moaned as he slid his hands up my back, slowly tracing his fingers up my back bone, causing me to shiver with pleasure.

_Wow! I broke his control once and I think he might have lost it completely. _I thought, but almost as soon as I finished thinking that he began to pull back, setting me on my feet once more. _Or not._

"We can't do this here, Roza," He said, his breathing ragged. I knew that but, that didn't mean that I wanted to stop, so I pouted.

He laughed softly, and turned to look at the clock, that hung on the wall. It read: 7:30; Time to go.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry. I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get something, see you later, Comrade," I said as I was walking out the door. As they swung shut, I'm pretty sure I heard him sigh.

When I got to the cafeteria, I grabbed a couple of doughnuts and went to sit at our usual spot. Lissa and Christian were already seated and I could see Eddie coming this way. I took a seat on the other side of Lissa since Christian already sat on one side, and Eddie sat next to me.

"Morning, guys," I greeted them taking a bite of food.

"Good morning, Rose," Lissa said.

"Yes, good morning, Rose. How was your morning '_practice'_ with Belikov?" Christian said mockingly.

"It was fine, thanks," I answered, even though we didn't actually practice at all today.

Since it was Sunday, Lissa wanted to go to church and I agreed. I sat through the sermon, not really paying that much attention. I spotted Dimitri near the back; He was watching me. I smiled at him and he returned it, briefly before turning his attention back to the priest.

When the service ended I followed Lissa out of the church. Lissa turned to me and asked, "Will you come to the feeders with me?" I nodded and we started in the direction of the feeder room. Lissa walked up to the Moroi woman who was in charge of the schedule and asked if there were any openings.

"Yes, right this way," the woman replied as she turned on her heel and led Lissa and me to the back of the room. I could see who the feeder was before we got there: Alice.

"Oh, Rose. It's nice to see you again," Alice said as we approached.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," I replied. She nodded and smiled a little.

"You haven't seen any ghosts lately, have you, Rose?" She asked, concern spreading through her features. _Hmm… Now that she mentioned it. No, I haven't seen any ghosts, for awhile. _

"Nope, I guess we're safe after all," I told her honestly. She shook her head, still looking worried.

"No, Rose. Just because you don't see them doesn't mean they're not there. If you were seeing them before then they are still here," she argued.

"Well, I did talk to Guardian Belikov about the wards before and he said that they had just been replaced. So, they should be fine," I told her trying my best to calm her. Lissa, who had been watching our exchange, shot me a look. I knew she wanted Alice to calm down before she fed from her and I thought my reassurance would help.

Alice seemed to accept what I said because she nodded to me. Then she nodded to Lissa and tilted her head to the side, exposing her throat. I turned away when I saw Liss bite down on her neck, noticing that I felt a small bit of envy toward Alice.

When Lissa was finished, we started to head back to her dorm.

"Rose, are you even listening to me?" Lissa asked suddenly. Oh oops. I guess I hadn't been.

"Err, what?"

"I said that Alice seemed really worried about the wards. Did you really ask Dimitri about them?"

"Yeah, I did. He said that Yuri and the others had just replaced them a few days ago." I told her, but I was actually having doubts about that reassurance. _What if Alice was right? Are the wards supposed to keep out EVERYTHING that's dead? Even ghosts? _

"Um Liss… What all do you know about ward magic?"

"Well it's all very specific. Like they add the exact amount of each element. Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. You know all of them but Spirit. I think they have to be replaced once a week here, but some places, like the court they get replaced every other day."

"Hmm…What wears them down?"

"You know what? I don't remember…hmm. I'll have to ask."

We continued our walk in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

_Well great the one thing I need to know the most she doesn't know…hmmm. Maybe Dimitri will know?_

Just as I was thinking that I spotted him walking around the corner of the Moroi dorms. I waved at him to get his attention, and he started walking towards us.

"Um Dimitri? Can I talk to you in a few minuets? I need to walk Lissa to her room, first, but I need to talk to you about something."

He simply nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm getting ready to do a scan of the perimeter, you can come with me. I'll wait for you here."

"Okay, I'll only take a couple of minuets," I replied as I turned back to Lissa and we continued our walk.

"What do you have to talk to him about," she asked.

"Well, I was going to ask him about the wards again, you know just to be safe," I told her honestly.

We had reached her room by then and she opened her door. "Oh well I guess I'll see you later, then. Bye Rose."

I smiled and nodded at her saying, "Yeah, see you. Bye Liss." She shut her door and I turned on my heel and headed back to where I left Dimitri standing, in front of the dorm. As I stepped outside again, I noticed how dark the sky was. I mean yeah it was technically 'night time' but it was unusually dark, almost foreboding. I could see Dimitri waiting a few yards away, so I quickly walked over to him.

"Hey, Dimitri," I greeted him. He just looked at me, Guardian mask firmly in place. "What's wrong, Comrade?" I asked him, confused as to why he was all shut down.

"Nothing, Rose," He replied, as he started walking toward the front gates to start his patrol.

"Nothing? Really, cause you're acting strange." I said, following him.

"Really, Rose; Now what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, Dimitri. I have some more questions about the wards…" I trailed off.

"Oh. What about them?" He asked, sounding relieved.

"Well, what makes them ware down?"

"Well, time and whether, among other things, why?"

"Is there anything that you can think of that would cause them the ware faster?"

"Not that I know of, but I'm not an expert."

"Hmm, um do you think that opposing magic would cause them to ware?"

"Opposing magic? What do you mean?" He asked. We had walked half way around the campus by now. Since we had started at the gate that meant that we were almost to the cabin, in fact I could now see it just through the trees.

"Well, you know how wards can be staked and that will break them, right? Well why not if someone was using magic, could that make them ware down?"

"Why wouldn't the wards be broken all the time then?" He asked rhetorically. "The Moroi practice their magic within the wards."

"I don't know. God, I must sound kind of crazy huh?"

"No, Roza. You're just worried, that's all." We reached the cabin and stopped in front of it.

"Thanks. I'm glad you don't find me crazy." I said smiling and stepping toward him. We were about a foot apart before and my step had closed the gap between us. He reached forward and placed his hand on my cheek, before he leaned down and kissed me softly. I smiled into his kiss as he pulled away.

"Thank you, I needed that," I told him. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, I do. Just as I love you, my Roza," He said smiling.

That's when I saw him: Mason's watery ghostly image, in front of one the trees behind Dimitri. He had the same sad look on his face as all the other times that I'd saw him but this time was different somehow. He seemed, frantic or maybe….urgent?

Dimitri must have seen the color drain from my face because I could hear him saying, "Rose? What's wrong?" But for some reason I couldn't focus on him completely. I could only stare at Mason. Dimitri finally pulled me out of my trance by grabbing my shoulders and shaking me slightly.

"Can you see him?" I asked. Dimitri turned around and scanned the area where I had been staring.

"See who, Rose? What's there?" He asked.

"Mason," was my only reply. I turned my focus back to Mason then, because he seemed to be trying to tell me something, but it was lost to me, I couldn't get passed all the sadness he seemed to radiate enough to read him.

Suddenly, nausea swept through me. I stepped toward Mason trying to shake off the feeling. "Mason? What is it?" I tried to encourage him to speak by talking aloud to him. "What's wrong?" I took another step toward him and the nauseous feeling intensified. Mason was moving his mouth like he wanted to say something, but either didn't how or what to say.

"What is it, Mason?" I tried again. This time he did get something out, but only as a whisper that I could barely hear. Two words… two simple words that made my blood run cold.

"They're…coming…."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for last chapter's cliffy! But here is the next chapter! Usual disclaimer applies.**

**Chapter Six**

**Rose's Point of View**

** End of Last Chapter**

_"What is it, Mason?" I tried again. This time he did get something out, but only as a whisper that I could barely hear. Two words… two simple words that made my blood run cold._

_ "They're…coming…." _

I knew immediately what he was talking about, because as my sick feeling increased yet again, I saw them. Two white skinned, red eyed Strigoi, heading right towards me. Mason disappeared and I was left facing them alone…well besides the Russian god that was standing behind me.

One of them, a female came at me. I, knowing that I had no weapon, started sparing with her until Dimitri had time to stake the other one. The Strigoi I was fighting had to be new because she wasn't very skillful, meaning she was probably a Moroi when she had been turned. I received a blow to my stomach that almost made me double over with pain, but I was able to withstand sending a punch to her left shoulder and a kick to her stomach. She stumbled against a nearby tree and before she could react, Dimitri jumped in between us and staked her.

"Here," He said, handing me his extra stake. I still felt nauseous, but I clutched the stake firmly in hand. "Take this and go," He told me.

"I'm not leaving you," I said. I was watching our surroundings and I thought that I could see some more figures coming towards us in the distance.

"Rose, go. Warn the others, they don't know that there has been a breech and we don't know what many there are."

"But-," He cut me off.

"_GO_. Tell them _buria. _Run, Rose _now!_" Dimitri yelled. He never yells.

With what had to be the hardest thing I have ever done, I gave him one last glance, turned and ran.

I ran faster than I ever had before. I made it to the Guardian building and immediately shoved open the doors. Alberta, who happened to be getting ready to leave the room, gave me a startled look.

"Rose? What-," She began but I cut her off.

"Strigoi," I gasped out. "There are Strigoi on campus."

"Rose, I don't know-,"

"I'm telling the truth! They're out there! They're out there and Dimitri is fighting them alone! We have to help him!" I practically screamed and everyone that was inside turned to stare. What was it that he said? What was that word? "_Buria._ He said to tell you _buria._"

As soon as I said that Alberta went into Guardian mode. She turned to look at the others in the building and started shouting orders.

"Alto. You and Yuri go and do a quick scan. Try and find out how many there are. The rest of you go and round up the students. Moroi and Dhampir students need to be in one of the dorms. I'll go to the elementary campus and find out who all is out there." She paused and looked at me then, "Rose you should get to a dorm. Try and gather the younger novices and keep them safe. Do you have a stake?" I nodded.

She went to turn, but I stopped her. "Alberta, what does _buria _mean?"

She took a breath and said "Storm. It's Russian for 'storm.'" Before turning and running out the door.

Adrian's Point of View

I walked over to my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I still looked little hung over, eyes still glassy and a bit blood-shot, but I was at least feeling better. I walked back out and got dressed before I even noticed the time: 4:00am. Whoa, I guess I slept all day. It'll be sunrise in about two hours. Hmm, I guess I'll just watch some TV.

As I walked into the living room I heard shouting and the sound of running feet. I walked over to the door and opened it, peeking out into the hall. Dhampirs, or more specifically Guardians, lots of them. I walked into the hall and stopped the nearest one and asked him, "Hey, what's going on?"

He eyed me skeptically before he asked, "You don't know? Where have you been?"

"Asleep. Where is everyone? What happened?"

"We're under attack. There are Strigoi on campus. Everyone else went to the Moroi dorms. In fact that's where I'm going to take you." He said motioning for me to go with him. _Wait! What about the wards? Why did they brake? There must be a lot of Strigoi if they were willing to brake in to an academy…_ I thought as the guy led me quickly through the halls and to the front lobby.

"Stay behind me, and be careful," He said, turning back to look at me. I nodded and followed him as he slowly pushed open the door, leading us out into utter ciaos. We cut through the north side of campus, which was the quickest way to the Moroi dorms.

We were almost to the dorms when suddenly two Strigoi jumped out in front of us. My temporary Guardian had no trouble with the first as he quickly staked him, but the second one was harder. They started to circle each other, getting hits as they moved. Finally the Guardian got a good opening and staked the second Strigoi.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, as he turned to look.

"Yeah. Are you?"

Instead of answering he nodded and said, "Come on, we need to get you to the dorm."

With that we both took off running. He was faster than me, but I managed to keep up. We made it to the dorm in no time, and we ran up to the door, and while I stood huffing from the run the Guardian that was with started knocking on the door in some kind of pattern. It was like, tap, tap, tap -tap, tap. As soon as he finished the door opened to reveal another Guardian, whose face was grim. They had a whispered conversation and the other Guardian motioned for me to enter.

"Go down the hall and up the stairs to the third floor, that's where everyone else went." I nodded and turned back to my guard giving him a quick nod in thank, which he returned, then I turned following the Guardian's instructions and heading to the third floor. When I got there I walked into more chaos. All the moroi were crowed into one hallway and two lounges with six Guardian's trying to calm their nerves.

Looking into the panicked faces was like a slap in the face, waking me up. The situation finally hit me and I immediately scanned the room looking for Rose, praying she had got her ass up here to guard Lissa. I spotted Liss in a corner, but instead of a beautiful young women standing with her to keep her protected, Eddie stood just to her left looking fierce and ready for anything. I maneuvered my way through the crowd and soon found myself standing in front of Lissa. I checked her aura quickly, seeing not just her usual gold, but also a dark purple, meaning worry.

"Cousin," I stated in greeting, trying to pull her from her inner thoughts. She looked up; the relief she felt clear on her face.

"Adrian! Where have you been? Are you okay?" She asked quickly, not giving me time to answer before she grabbed me by the arms and started to look me over better. After a minuet or so she seemed satisfied that was okay and looked back up at my face.

"I'm fine Liss. I've been in my room, asleep." I told her. She looked at me astonished.

"Only _you_ could _sleep_ through a Strigoi attack!" She told me, like she was exasperated, but I could tell she was truly relieved that I was okay. Meanwhile I could still see her worry and that make me worry.

"Liss are _you_ okay? Where is Rose?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. She could be anywhere. I mean Christian said he saw Guardian Belikov go off with her but who knows where she is now? And Christian for that matter! I was supposed to meet him in the church! He could be in danger…" Her voice trailed off, but I could tell she wasn't done, so I interrupted.

"Rose is fine. Christian is in the church so he's fine too, don't worry Liss." She looked away from me, toward the window then toward Eddie and then away from him.

"Rose is fine," I repeated. She glanced back at me, like she could tell I was just barely covering my fear with words. "She could take on any Strigoi. Besides, Christian told you she was with Belikov. She's probably safer than we are." She nodded slowly, looking like she wanted to believe it, but didn't really agree with me.

"But Christian…" This time I looked away, I couldn't ever think to offer her words that would console her with that. Christian and I may have our issues, but I don't hate him and don't want anything to happen to him. I looked at Eddie desperately wanting help with this. He nodded.

"If he's in the chapel, he's fine. He really is the safest of all of us." Since Strigoi couldn't enter holy ground, Eddie was right. The hitch was the 'if' that had started his sentence, Christian might have been there before but he could have left a while ago, he could be anywhere now. Lissa on the other hand didn't want to think of him leaving the chapel because her next words told me she definitely thought or at least hoped he was in the church.

"Unless they burn it down," She argued. "They used to do that."

"Four hundred years ago," I said gently. "I think they've got easier pickings without needing to go all medieval."

She flinched, but I don't why. I was trying to make her see that her beloved was okay. She stilled looked worried, but I had done what I could to help and she just didn't want to listen, so I changed to subject.

"Liss do you think they'll want us to help them heal the injured after the battle?" I asked, trying my best to distract her.

"I don't know, but I think we should volunteer. Those people risked their lives for us, why shouldn't we at least help those who were hurt defending us? In fact we should find Dr. Olendzki and see if she approves."

"But Lissa-." Eddie began but Lissa cut him off.

"She's downstairs Eddie we'll be fine, come on." Lissa said, some how she reminded me of Rose right there, but I could place how. Maybe it was her determination, but I couldn't say for sure. I lost in my our inner babble as I followed Lissa and Eddie down the stair, wondering if we should be down here because it was almost eerily calm down here. I couldn't see anyone and I wondered when Lissa had last saw the good Dr.

Suddenly, I could hear the sound of running feet, clad in boots. Whoever it was rounded the corner and came zipping up the hallway toward us. Eddie, being our only guard took a stance and got in front of us. The running person slowed as they neared us and I saw that it was one of the school's Guardians. He stopped as he reached us and started yelling at us. "What are you doing down here? You've got to get back upstairs now! There are Strigoi in here! Run upstairs and alert the others!" We just stood there for a moment and then he continued, "Now!" At that all there of us turned and made a run for the stairs. I turned slightly to see that the Guardian had turned back and taken a defensive stance, waiting. I kept running even as we hit the stairs pushing myself faster.

Eddie, seeming fine even though Lissa and I were running with all we had, started talking as we went up the stairs. "Okay, guys. When we get up there, you need to get as far from the entrance as possible, but stay away from the windows. I'm going to get a group of novices and go back down there." He told us as we reached the top of the stairs.

Lissa swung around to look at him. "Why? The Guardians look like they had it under control, and he didn't tell you to," She told him, to most people she would've sounded like she only cared about herself, but I could tell she was just worried about her friend.

"Lissa, I'll be fine just come on." He reassured her. Eddie lead the way back into the hallway and went to talk to the first Guardian he found. The Guardian nodded solemnly and quickly called for all the Guardians to come to the exit. Lissa meanwhile lead me toward the back of the hall. She stopped suddenly, seeing someone. "Dr. Olendzki!" She called out. I turned to see the Dr. a few people over. She turned toward the sound of her name and Lissa waved her over. She walked over with a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, Princess?" the Doctor asked.

"Dr. Olendzki? Adrian and I want to volunteer our help. We can help heal the injured when they are brought to the clinic after the fight," She said quickly. I could tell Lissa was excited to use her magic for good. Olendzki looked at the both of us.

"Are you sure, Princess? Lord Ivashkov? You want to use your magic, to heal the injured? Won't that be harmful to you?" She asked, but I could tell she knew that she would need us.

"Yes, we want help. If the Strigoi are as numerous as I've heard there will be a lot of injured and it's the least we could do to help them." Lissa said, speaking for both of us while I merely nodded.

Olendzki seemed to realize how determined Lissa was to help so she nodded to us. Then she asked, "how many Strigoi do you think are our there, Princess?" Lissa, I knew had no clue how many there were. She just wanted to make the Doctor see that she would need help, so she was brought up short when asked a specific number, not wanting to lie about it. I stepped up to bat then because while Lissa didn't want to lie, I didn't really care if it was for a good cause so I told her my guess.

"I think I heard someone say at least fifty had to be out there." I told her.

She gasped and exclaimed, "That can be! There has never been a group that large. Why would they want to stay together like that? How do they stay together while others would just kill each other?"

"I don't know doctor, but times certainly seem to be changing" I told her and knew even though I was just talking to talk, that I was right because a lot had changed over the last year. Groups of Strigoi banding together and attacking families, humans staking wards and helping the, none of the events of last Christmas made sense. Even though an attack on an Academy was not unheard of it was very uncommon and this was a first for as many numbers as they had. This attack might even be the first in America, other having taken place in Europe and even the Asian Academy's but I had never heard of one here. These were definitely trying time for the Moroi people.

"You're right Adrian, times are changing, I just wish they wouldn't" She said, she seemed to have calmed down quite a bit while I was having my internal babble.

Lissa, who had been quiet for awhile just nodded in agreement. I was about to say something to change the subject when someone, with a loud voice interrupted.

"**The battle is over! Every one please, calmly precede to the commons!" **

I looked over toward the window, surprised to see some of the rays of first light peeking through the pane. We began to file through the exit, when a Guardian stopped Dr Olendzki. "We need you to go to the infirmary, doctor." She nodded and began to walk again motioning for Lissa and me to go with her, but Lissa signaled for her to wait. Lissa then turned toward the Guardian, who looked her questioningly.

"What happened to Edison Castile? The novice that was with us before?" She asked him. I then realized that it was the same Guardian we had seen in the hallway downstairs. The Guardian just looked at her, not refusing to answer, but looking like it pained him the say what ever it was that he was going to tell her.

"Where is Eddie?" She asked again, though she didn't sound nearly as polite as before.

The Guardian gulped and looked away for her. "The novice that was with you, was Edison Castile?" He asked. Instead of answering him Lissa just nodded impatiently. I could tell she was getting worried by the Guardian's reaction to her question.

"Eddie hasn't been seen since the battle." He told her.

She gasped out, "Do you think he was killed?"

He shook his head, "No, Princess. We haven't found his body."

"Then where is he?" She almost screamed at him.

"I think he was taken." The Guardian said, before he gave her a sad look and walked away.

"Taken? Taken? How could they just take him? He wasn't same snack to be munched on. He was a human being." Lissa choked out. I put my arms around her as she started crying, not saying anything, just trying to comfort her.

_Poor_ _Eddie, he was a great fighter. I had seen as much during the field experience. _I thought, but as I thought that another terrible thought hit me. _If Eddie could just be carried off, what could have happened to Christian? Or… __**Rose**__? _

**AN: Okay so that was the long…long awaited chapter six... What did you think? Right as to the 'long…long' part well I don't really have an excuse. I got a new computer and all my stories are on my old one that no longer has internet, but that isn't really an excuse. I'm so very, very sorry for the wait. I hope you can forgive me. Pleas review. I know I shouldn't even ask but I just really want to know your thoughts… THANK YOU if you're still with me and please, PLEASE review!**


End file.
